The Veil
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: After the War, Harry goes back to the Department of Mysteries. He thinks of Sirius. And he goes through the Veil. What is the future (or shall we say past) to come?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Harry was visiting the Department of Mysteries. This was the place that he had foolishly followed his scar and came, in the fear of Sirius Black, his godfather being hurt. Alas, Voldemort was just manipulating him through the scar. The memory of Sirius falling into the veil because of the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange's attack made his fists clench. And still Harry wondered. What had happened to Sirius after that? Did he die? Was he in heaven?

Harry had the urge to just jump through. He had lost so many friends in the Great War. Colin Creevey, who had bothered him so much… Fred Weasley, who he would always miss doing pranks with… Remus and Tonks, two members of The Order… The memory was still fresh in his mind, as much as he hated it. They had died with a purpose.

Sometime Harry thought it was all because of him. But he _had_ killed Voldemort, or as the people who feared him called, "You-Know-Who". His late headmaster had taught Harry not to be afraid to use the name.

Who knew an evil wizard who went with the name of "Voldmort" and his "Death Eater's" could do so much harm? Some of the Death Eater's had been executed. But some had gotten away. Out of the ones who got away was Harry's nemesis' father. Lucius Malfoy. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy had let him go alive, after getting the information that Draco was alive. Voldemort found out and the family had fled.

With Kingsley as Minister of Magic, Harry knew that there was going to be a lot of improvement in the ways of the Ministry of Magic. Harry wanted to go through the veil. But, although he was a true Griffindor, he could not find the guts to go through.

Because Harry was afraid of death. Who wasn't? He couldn't imagine leaving behind all of his friends, Ginny and his family… But he wanted to know. He could gather up his courage. He was Griffindor after all. So he stepped into the veil, closing his eyes, unsure of what was going to happen next.

**A/N: Well, this is just an intro, so that's why it's so short… Anyway, please review, and hope you like it! (Also, tell me what I should improve on…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in time**

Harry opened his eyes. Was he dead? Was this heaven? He didn't think so. He felt so normal. So alive. He looked down. Whoa. The floor was so much closer to him than he thought. And he was wearing Muggle clothing. What was this? He looked up and saw a reflection of his younger self.

"Blimey!" he said, with a very much younger voice. _Oh bloody hell what happened now?_

He looked up and saw the frightened, younger looking Dursley family. He looked around and saw Hagrid.

"Hello Dursley's. Harry. Are you ready to come with me Harry?" Hagrid asked

"You mean to Hogwarts? You bet I am! I can't wait to start using magic!" Harry replied enthusiastically. Since he was here anyway, he should at least have some fun.

"Wait… you knew?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"Well… yeah. It was kind of obvious on how all of those owls kept on coming for me. And how wherever I went, they would always know where I was. And all of those times I narrowly escaped Dudley and his crew, and ended up somewhere where I had no idea… And how you tried to keep those letters a secret from me, and so I used my logic skills…" Harry said, enjoying this.

"Wait… Are you telling me that you didn't tell HARRY, the boy that every other wizard knows about, that he was a WIZARD? Are you telling me that he guessed on his own LOGIC, and you didn't tell him a thing about HOGWARTS? Are you telling me that you were purposely avoiding the letters, and he didn't even read AT LEAST one of them? You're kidding me right?" (**A/N: I'm too lazy to write Hagrid's part in his accent… Sorry people…)**

"Um… yes…" Vernon Dudley said, whimpering with the rest of his family.

"You filthy muggles!" Hagrid raged and flicked his umbrella at the Dudley, who grew a pig tail.

This made the Dudley's shrink in fear and try to ignore the fact that Hagrid was there by closing their eyes.

"Whatever, let's go Hagrid." Harry said, trying his best not to laugh."

"I was trying to turn him into a pig… I guess he was already too much like one that he wouldn't turn more into a pig." Hagrid mumbled.

Harry laughed.

"You know, they told me that my parents died in a car accident, but I know better. They were killed by Lord Voldemort." Harry said, wanting to hear Hagrid's reply to hearing You-Know-Who by his name.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don't say his real name. Call him You-Know-Who. And did you just say that those filthy muggles didn't tell you that two of the most famous people in the wizard society were murdered, and that they died in a car accident? Most wizards don't even know how to bloody drive a car!" Hagrid said.

"It doesn't matter. They always lie anyway. And being the genius person that I am, I easily found out about it. And, I'm not afraid of his name, so I'm going to call him Voldemort and that's that." Harry said.

"You know Harry? You're very mature for your age…" Hagrid said.

_Oops… That's probably because I'm not actually 11! I'm 36!_

"Um… Hagrid? Aren't you not allowed to use magic?" Harry said mischievously with a grin on his face.

"Well… um… I'm not really… allowed to… but um… can you… try to keep it a secret… because… Dumbledore, he's a great man… let me keep my wand pieces… so um… sometimes I use it… Can you keep it a secret?" Hagrid said at last.

"Sure, no problem." Harry said laughing in the inside.

"Anyway, let's go!" Hagrid said, changing the subject, pointing at his motorcycle/car thingy.

"Sure!" Harry said, and they were off.

* * *

They had arrived in Leaky Cauldron. The barman looked up and saw Hagrid.

"The usual, Hagrid?" the barman asked, smiling at Hagrid.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid said rather professionally, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is – can this be –?"

All of a sudden, the Leaky Cauldron went silent, just as Harry remembered it. Although many years had gone by, Harry had a find long distance memory.

"Bless my soul… Harry Potter… What an honour." Whispered the old barman.

He went around the bar, with tears in his eyes and came towards Harry, and shook his hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry felt quite awkward, for everyone in the bar was staring at him. Harry was too familiar with this feeling, and he didn't want it to start again.

"Um… hello everyone. I know I'm famous for being the Chosen One and all, but really… I was just lucky to have survived Voldemort." Harry began, saying Voldemort's voice, loud and clear. "You don't have to treat me any different, just because I'm the Chosen One. I would prefer it if you actually didn't." He continued.

No one seemed to notice what he had just said. They were just too shocked, and all they could do was just stare at him.

Then everyone rushed forward, trying to shake his hand.

At last, he met Quirrel. He would play it cool for now, but later he would make his move, he thought.

"Hello Professor Quirrel. I heard that you were to teach me this year? It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"P-P-Potter, t-the pleasure is m-m-mine." Professor Quirrel said, stammering. "I'm t-teaching you D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts. N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" Quirrel said mumbling. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He said, looking terrified.

If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that Quirrel was being sincere. But, alas, Harry did know that Quirrel was evil, so he could see through him. But, Harry had to admit, it was a pretty ingenious plan. Harry thought while watching Quirrel walk away.

"Blimey Harry. You look a bit overwhelmed." Hagrid said to Harry, knocking him out of his thinking.

"Yeah… well I guess its because you're so famous." Hagrid said, smirking a little.**(A/N: I know… Hagrid smirking? Well maybe in this circumstance…)**

Was Hagrid smirking? Well this was a new one.

Hagrid led him out of the bar into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. Harry grinned. They were going to go to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley Harry." Hagrid said to Harry, after he had tapped the wall three times on a certain brick, and the small hole that appeared grew into an archway.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter… I've been pretty busy. Homework, tests to study for, piano to practice, freetime to have, sleep to sleep. You know. Life. Follow, favourite and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**At Diagon Alley**

Harry grinned wider. He had been here just recently, to buy his children their things for Hogwarts. It wasn't much different from the _present_ present time.

He looked around and saw the familiar surroundings and stores.

"We can buy your things later, but for now, we need to get your money from Gringotts." Hagrid said to Harry.

"Whatever you do, Harry, although I'm sure you won't, since you're sensible, and you're the Potter's son, don't try to rob Gringotts. You'd be mad to. The security is way too tight. It's impossible. Unheard of." Hagrid said.

They reached Gringotts and saw a goblin, who bowed his head as they went passed the first pair of doors. When they came to the second pair of doors, Harry saw the familiar words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure here._

"Like I said, you'd be mad to try and rob it." Said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed at them, and Harry and Hagrid walked passed the many goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, writing something. Hagrid and Harry walked towards the front counter.

"Morning, we've come to take some money out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe." Hagrid said to the goblin there.

"You have his key, sir?" The goblin asked.

"Somewhere here…" said Hagrid as he was emptying his pocket onto the counter, scattering everything.

"Got it." Hagrid said at last, holding a small, gold coloured key into the air triumphantly. Harry couldn't help but smile. This _was_ Hagrid that they were talking about, after all.

"Oh, and I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about You-Know-What in Vault seven-hundred and thirteen." Hagrid said importantly, throwing out his chest.

The goblin read the letter through.

"Very well then. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" he said, handing the letter back to Hagrid.

Harry had a strong dislike for the goblin, who would die later. Griphook had betrayed them when they went to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

Griphook came towards them and led them through the familiar narrow stone passageway that was lit with flaming torches.

Griphook whistled, and a cart came to them. They got in, and the cart guided them down to Harry's vault.

There were lots of coins everywhere. Although, not as much as there was in the time that Harry had been before.

"The gold ones are Galleons-" Hagrid began.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough." Harry ended.

Hagrid gaped at him. Hagrid then turned to Griphook and said, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only." Said Griphook and Harry at the same time.

Harry grinned. That was always the answer.

They were going deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder as they went round tight corners. And they finally got to Vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"Stand back." Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Said Griphook.

And there was the Philosopher's Stone, hidden inside the brown paper.

When they finally got out of Gringotts, Hagrid suggested to Harry to get his uniform for Hogwarts.

Harry walked towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions._

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, Madam Malkin. Hullo Draco." Harry said. He might as well change Draco for the better good.

Madam Malkin stood Harry onto a stool next to Draco, and slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo. I'm guessing you knew my name from the Prophet?" Draco said smugly.

"No, it's just the fact that I'm a genius." Harry said, grinning.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco drawled.

"I'm here with Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hagrid, and he's not a servant, I tell you. I want to get into Gryffindor, and I do play Quidditch, as the Seeker." Harry said.

Draco just gaped at him, wondering how he knew what he was going to say.

"So you have your own broom?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do. I've got a broom that will not come out until much later, but being the awesome and genius person that I am, I was able to get it early. It's called the Firebolt 2000." Harry said, enjoying himself.

"Why is the gamekeeper with you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked, sneering.

"They're dead. They were two of the strongest wizards and witches of all time. And I know that I will be like them." Harry said smugly.

"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"My name is Harry Potter. Yes, **the** Harry Potter." Harry said, pushing his hair away to show his scar.

Draco just gaped at him.

"My, my! You are Harry Potter? What an honour to meet you! You're done, by the way, my dear." Madam Palkin said, shaking his hand.

"Goodbye then, Draco, Madam Palkin." Harry said and he went out the door grinning.

Harry had bought all of his things except for his wand, when Hagrid mentioned buying him a birthday present.

"If you're going to buy me something, can you buy me an owl?" Harry asked.

"Of course! In my opinion, owls are the best pets. Toads went out of fashion ages ago, you'd be laughed at, cats make me sneeze, I don't like them, but owls, they're dead useful, carrying all of your mail for you!" Hagrid said.

"Let's go in then!" Harry said, and they went into Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Harry saw his old owl, Hedwig who had died.

Harry was sad at the memory. He bought Hedwig, and hopefully, this time, Hedwig wouldn't die.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said softly, still sad.

"Don't mention it. Don't expect you've had a lot of presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now – only place for wands, Ollivanders, and you got to have the best wand." Hagrid said to Harry.

They went to the shop that had peeling gold letter all over the door that said _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

As Harry went through the door, a familiar feeling came to him. It was the feeling that he got every time he went into this shop. A prickly feeling at the back of his neck.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice. Harry jumped. He couldn't help but be surprised every time Mr. Ollivander said something.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Harry said, trying to cheer the mood up.

"Ah, yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander said, with those unblinking silver eyes.

Harry couldn't help but shiver a little. Those eyes were a bit creepy.

"And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander said, while he touched Harry's lightning scar on his fore head with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" Mr. Ollivander said, shaking his head.

"Can I start trying wands, Mr. Ollivander? That one over there would be nice." Harry said, pointing at the one that he knew was his wand.

"Yes, yes. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Try it." Mr. Ollivander said, handing him the wand.

Harry tried it. And sure enough, red and gold sparks came out of it.

"Curious, curious…" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes, I must admit how strange it is that my wand has a phoenix feather that was from the same phoenix as Voldemort's. After all, the wand chooses the wizard." Harry said.

Mr. Ollivander looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Know what? That the wand chooses the wizard?" Harry asked.

"No, no… That your wand has a phoenix feather from the same phoenix as Voldemort's?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Well… let's just say it's because of my geniusness." Harry said, jokingly.

"You do know that 'geniusness' is not a word, since you're so genius, right Mr. Potter?" Mr. Ollivander said, surprising Harry.

"Um… Yes, of course I do." Harry said. "Well here's your seven Galleons! Thank you for your time! Good bye!" Harry said.

"Yes, yes. You must be off! Goodbye!" Mr. Ollivander said.

* * *

Harry faced the wall that he would soon have to go into. He was going to go to Hogwarts. He lifted his trunk, with his weak arm and started to walk towards the wall when…

"Now, what's the platform number?" said a familiar voice.

Harry spun around and saw the Weasley's, with their bright red heads.

He was so happy to see them, but then reminded himself that he would have to pretend to not know them.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I think. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked Molly Weasley.

"Yes, they are. And you are too? How wonderful! I hope you and my little Ronniekins will become good friends." Molly said.

"Mom~!" Ron's immature voice came.

"I'm sure we will!" Harry said cheerfully.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way!" Harry said, wanting to see Molly's shocked expression.

Sure enough, it was there, but vanished as soon as it had appeared, as she put on a smile.

"Oh are you? I knew your parents… They were brilliant people. Go through with Ron!" Molly said, smiling, as kind as she always was… well not always.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked excitedly to Harry as soon as they went through the barrier.

"Yes I am!" Harry said, pushing his hair aside to show his scar.

"You have brother's right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I've got 5 of them, and 1 sister." Ron said.

"Wow." Harry said.

"So… are the rumours true?" Fred/George said to Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" The other twin asked.

"Yes I am." Harry said. Then he moved his hair to show them his lightning shaped scar.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, with his wand out, moving his trunk into the compartment.

"Whoa! You know how to do that? And you're only a first year, right?" Fred/George said.

"Twinovera!" Harry said and pointed his wand at both of them, showing who was who.

"That's easier. I can never remember-I mean I can't tell who's who. But with this, I can!" Harry said.

"There's such thing?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Well… I sort of made it up." Harry said, sheepishly.

"But… That's advanced magic!" George said.

"Well… yeah… I'm genius at that stuff." Harry said grinning.

"We have a feeling…"

"That…"

"This boy here…"

"Is going to be…"

"Quite great friends of ours…"

"He is pretty funny.."

"Yes I must agree Forge…"

Harry laughed. They were exactly the same… Or at least as the were.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go in!" George said.

**A/N: This is it for now! :) Please review, follow and favourite! I'd love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry smiled. He hadn't been on the Hogwarts Express in quite a bit of time. But he could still remember it.

"Me and George are going to get Lee Jordon to come and sit with us, if that's okay, Harry?" Fred said.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure he's a funny guy." Harry said, chuckling to himself on how true that was.

"He is." George said.

After Fred had left, there was an awkward silence.

"CanIseeyourscaronemoretime?" Ron said all at once.

"Can you repeat that for me, please?' Harry asked.

"Can I see your scar one more time?" Ron said, more composed this time.

"Um… sure." Harry said. Although he at first had shown it to them willingly, he wasn't very proud of his scar.

"Whoa… and that's where You-Know-Who…" Ron trailed off.

"Yup. That's where Voldemort left a scar trying to kill me." Harry said.

Ron gasped. "You said his name! I mean, you of all people wouldn't-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything. I just don't get the point of being scared about saying someone's name." Harry said.

"Oh…" Ron said.

_Ron was such a slow person back then._ Harry thought. _He still kind of is though…_

And as Fred and George came back with Lee Jordon, the trolley lady came, smiling.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She said, smiling.

"I'll have some of everything." Harry said, handing the lady eleven Sickles and seven Knuts.

Everyone stared as Harry brought back everything back to their compartment.

"Everyone, dig in!" Harry said, knowing that Molly had packed the Weasley's sandwiches.

"But… are you sure, Harry?" Ron asked, uncertain.

"Of course, I am. You are my friends, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course!" Ron said, grabbing a Pumpkin Pasty and digging into it.

"Thanks, Harry." Said the twin's in unison as they both grabbed for the same Liquorice Wand.

"Oy! That's mine, Fred." George said.

"Back off. I grabbed it first." Fred said.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. I shall take this, and you may have these ones." Lee Jordon said, sitting straight, mimicking a gentlemen.

"Fine, whatever." George said.

"So… you're Harry Potter? I heard you made your own spell!" Lee said to Harry.

"Um… yeah… I did." Harry said sheepishly.

"Impressive!" Lee said.

"Thanks…" Harry said. "Do you lot play Quidditch?" Harry asked, changing the subject as he grabbed a Chocolate Frog.

"Me and George here play Beaters. Lee does, but he doesn't play on the team. He's the commentator! The best there is!" Fred says.

"I play Keeper for them sometimes…" Ron mumbled.

"Well… I play Seeker." Harry said.

"Really? Are you any good? Since my brother, Charlie left the team, we haven't been able to win the House Cup in years!" George said excitedly.

"Yeah… I think I'm good. But first years can't play… right?" Harry asked, knowing that he would make the team later anyway.

"Oh… That's right." Fred said, looking disappointed.

Then there was a knock on their compartment door and a round-faced boy that Harry recognized to be Neville came in looking tearful.

"Have you seen a toad?" Neville asked.

As everyone shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up. I'm sure of it." Harry said.

"Yes. Well, if you see him…" He trailed off miserably. Then he walked out of their compartment.

"A toad? How terrible." Fred said.

"I must agree." George said.

"I would hate to have a toad. At least I have Scabbers." Ron said, holding up Scabbers. Harry's eyes widened. It was Pettigrew.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but it didn't work. Here I'll show you." Ron said, taking out his wand.

Just as he raised his wand, the compartment door slid open once again. Neville was back, but this time a girl was with him. She had lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. It was Hermione.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." Hermione said. With a very bossy voice.

"No. We haven't seen the toad. Sorry." Harry said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione said to Ron, sitting down.

"Er- all right." He said.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron said, while Fred, George and Lee were trying to hold their laughter in.

And then, as nothing happened, they all burst out laughing.

"Fred, George! You're dead!" Ron said, launching himself at them. Harry, pulled him back, before any harm could be done.

"Calm down, Ron." Harry said.

"Erm… ok." Ron said.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, changing the mood of the room.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron mumbled to Hermione.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand to shake hers. She shook it firmly.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said, grinning.

* * *

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, it sounds the best out of all. Although I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… I hear Dumbledore himself was from Gryffindor." Hermione said, her eyes shining brightly.

"You two had better change, I expect that we're almost there." Hermione said leaving with Neville, seeing as the Weasley twins and Lee were already changed into their robes.

"What house are you three in?" Harry asked to the twins and Lee.

"Gryffindor." They all said at once, grinning.

"Mum and dad were too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Ron said, shivering.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor. I'd like to be in Gryffindor too. 'Where the brave dwell at heart'." He said, repeating what his father had said, so many years ago.

"What's your Quddit-" George began to ask when they were interrupted by the compartment door, sliding open, once again.

This time it was three boys that Harry recognized to be Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

"So you're really Harry Potter? You weren't lying before. Everyone's saying that someone in this compartment was, and by the looks of it, it's you." Malfoy said, taking a look around.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said.

"Yes, I know that." Harry said as Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you three are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Draco said meanly.

Fred and George lunged for them, but Harry just said, "Protego." And they were bounced backwards.

"We do not want a fight started, Draco. It seems as the Weasleys and Malfoys have a strong dislike with each other. It would be best for you to stay separated… for now." Harry said firmly, as if he was talking to his children.

"Why are you defending Malfoy, Harry? You know he's a rotten guy!" Ron said angrily.

"We do NOT want to start a war here, Ron. If you just said nice words to each other…" Harry said with a sigh.

Malfoy turned a shade darker. "I don't like to be ordered around, Potter."

"And I'm not ordering you around, Draco. I'm just requesting that until you learn to co-operate with other people, then, you can hang out with them." Harry said, gesturing to the Weasleys.

"ME. Learn to co-operate with blood traitors like THEM. I'm sorry, Potter, I don't think that's possible." Draco said, snidely.

"Don't call us blood traitors." Fred and George said at once.

"I'll do what I want, Weasels." Malfoy said.

Harry clapped. "Great comeback, Malfoy. I tried to tolerate you, honestly I did. Looks like you can't be changed. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"But- wait- I mean- Whatever. Be like that!" Malfoy said, storming off with Goyle and Crabbe following him.

"Doesn't he slightly remind you of a six year old ferret?" Harry joked to the Weasleys.

"You know… I think he does… I think he does…" Fred said grinning.

* * *

A voice echoed throughout the whole train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry grinned. They were finally going to go to Hogwarts.

"Let's get ready then!" Harry said to Ron, George, Fred and Lee.

"We're finally-" George started.

"Back at-"

"The beautiful-"

"Brilliant-"

"Breathtaking-"

"School of-"

"Hogwarts!" George finished at last.

This time, there were no more sweets left, as there were more people in their compartment.

"You ready?" Lee asked. Without waiting for the answer, he continued. "Then let's go!"

"First years! First years over here! You alright there, Harry?" A familiar voice came. Harry spun around, not believing this to be true and saw Hagrid. **(A/N: Again, I'm too lazy to do his accent. I'm sorry. :'( Please continue on reading, don't mind me.)**

"Yeah!" Harry said, happy to see Hagrid again.

"Bye then Harry! We'll see you in the Great Hall!" The twins called out.

"Bye Harry!" Lee Jordon called out.

"Yeah, bye, you lot!" Harry said to the three of them.

"No bye to me, huh? Nice of them." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Follow me, first years! First years, follow me!" Hagrid said.

All the first years followed him down a steep, narrow path. It was as dark as night could get. It was silent, other then the sniffling of Neville. What a fine man Neville had grown into, from this little boy who cried too much for Harry's liking.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in sec, just round the bend here." Hagrid said.

"Ooooh!" Chorused many of the first years, together. Of course, Harry had already seen Hogwarts plenty of times. Back in the future/past, he had gone to Hogwarts for eight years; the last to complete his studies that he had missed in the time he went to look for the Horcruxes.

The narrow path now led to a great black lake. On a high mountain on the other side, there was an immense castle with many towers. It was Hogwarts.

"No more then four to a boat!" Hagrid called out to everyone, pointing to many little boats sitting in the water that nobody had noticed.

Harry ushered Ron towards the boat that Neville and Hermione were in.

"Everyone in? Right then, FORWARD!" Hagrid bellowed, sitting in one boat all by himself.

The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding through the beautiful lake in silence.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as the first boats reached the cliff, and everyone bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which was hiding a huge opening in the cliff face. They went through a tunnel which seemed like it was taking them underneath Hogwarts, until they finally reached a kind of harbour.

Once they got there, everyone got out and climbed out onto the rocks and pebbles there.

"Hey, Neville! Is this your toad?" Harry asked him, after he muttered an "Accio Trevor!" under his breath.

"Trevor!" Neville said happily, holding his hand out for him. Harry handed it to him and they all walked up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp and at last, coming out onto grass right in the shadow of Hogwarts.

After, they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge castle door which was made out of oak.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, and then Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open to show another familiar face.

Minerva McGonagall.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update fast, and sorry for the slow update. Please review, follow and favourite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sorting Hat (A/N: OH YEAH!)**

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice came.

She pulled the door open wide and led them across the flagged stone floor. It was noisy, as the rest of the school had already arrived, as usual. She gave them a lecture about the banquet, and about the sorting.

Harry was bored. Ron wasn't much fun to hang around with.

"I'm going to talk to Malfoy." Harry said to Ron and went off.

"Hey Draco. You want to be in Slytherin, right?" Harry said to Draco.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Draco said, sneering.

"How about you?" Harry said to Blaise, who was standing behind Draco.

"Me? Slytherin definitely. In my opinion, it's the coolest house out of all." Blaise said.

"Really? Don't you want to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor? Why would I-" Blaise started but was rudely interrupted by several people, who screamed.

Harry knew why they had screamed, but he still flinched.

He turned around and saw about twenty ghosts- the ghosts of Hogwarts. It had been a while since he had seen them. He had missed them a lot.

He almost called out to Nearly Headless Nick when he remembered himself in time and stopped himself.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Harry said, pretending to not know them.

"I think they're ghosts." Draco said curtly.

"That's cool." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, form a line and follow me." She said to the first years.

Everyone formed a line, Harry in between Draco and Blaise. They walked into the Great Hall, and Harry looked up to see the ceiling, which had been bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a four legged stool, and everyone stared at it, eagerly.

Then the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Huflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"The hat's pretty cool, don't you think so?" Harry asked to Blaise.

"Well, wizards can do anything, and I've seen much cooler things before." Blaise said.

"Just because you've seen cooler things before, doesn't actually mean that that isn't cool." Harry said.

"I guess that's true…" Blaise said, thinking. "So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Me? Gryffindor." Harry said simply.

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall.

"That's me. Wish me luck!" Draco said.

"Good luck." Blaise and Harry said as Draco walked up to the hat. He picked it up and put it on. This time though, it took longer then he had in the other tense. But at last the hat called out, "Slytherin!" and Draco went to the Slytherin table, smirking.

Finally, Harry's name was pronounced, "Potter, Harry." And the familiar whispering rang through out the Great Hall.

"Did she say Potter, Harry?"

"**The** Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter as in the Chosen One?"

"Yeah… he was supposed to come around now, wasn't he?"

"I can't believe it's **the** Harry Potter."

Harry walked up towards the Sorting Hat and put it on, expecting the worst.

_Ah… I see, you've fallen through the veil, haven't you? You're not the first._

_What do you mean by that? _Harry thought.

_What was his name again? I think he had a colour for his last name? White? Black? Anyway, he was sorted into Gryffindor again._

_Sirius Black?_ Harry thought excitedly

_Yes, that's the name! You should see Professor Dumbledore after this. I will tell him. Do not forget._

_Yes er… sir? Mr. Hat?_ Harry thought.

_Sir is fine. Anyway, since you were in Gryffindor before… GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry grinned as he took his hat off and walked towards the Gryffindor table that he was oh so familiar with.

"We got Potter, we got Potter! Congrats Harry!" The twins shouted.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called out.

"Hello Harry." Professor Dumbledore, with those familiar twinkling blue eyes of his.

"We need to use your Pensieve." Harry said.

"No need, Harry, no need." Professor Dumbledore said.

"But… why not?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, first of all, I need to tell you something. Sirius changed a few things here. Things happened and he was also back in Year One. And… although we know that Peter Pettigrew is guilty, he hasn't been caught yet, because we didn't manage to get Scabbers yet. And, although I believe Sirius, and although his memories of what happened in the other tense is still there, you can't see them in the Pensieve for some really weird reason. We didn't expect you to come Harry, but I think the results will be the same. Don't worry, the Sorting Hat can look into your memories, and therefore see what happened. And with Occlumency, I could tell that Sirius wasn't lying." Dumbledore explained.

"That's… a lot to take in." Harry said at last.

All of this information was shocking him.

"Wait. Could I meet Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry but at this point it might be hard to meet up with him." Dumbledore said sadly.

"I can see him through the fire, we did that before." Harry said.

"No, Harry. After Sirius came many things changed. The Ministry is keeping a close eye on all of Hogwarts fires, even mine. I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.

"Can **you** meet him though?" Harry asked.

"No. Even I can not." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed. He had been thinking of using Dumbledore to ask Sirius for the mirror that could help him and Sirius communicate… He would actually use it this time, unlike before.

"Can't we apparate?" Harry asked.

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. It's in Hogwarts, a History." Dumbledore said.

That was what Hermione had told him several times and yet he still couldn't remember. What a shame.

"Too bad." Harry said, sighing.

"We need to talk more about this. Right now is not the time, unfortunately. You must hurry and go to your common room. Everyone must already be there." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Can you tell the Order. Including Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"No. This must be kept a secret." Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "Anyway, we'll talk about why later."

"But-" Harry said.

"Now you must be off!" Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Have a great Family Day! With your family! Get off the computer and spend your time with your family. Tell them that you love them! But before you do that, review, follow and favourite! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Professor Snape**

Everyone was talking about Harry. Whispers followed him everywhere. Of course Harry was used to this, but he still couldn't get used to it. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked through the hallways.

"Ron. If you were me, in this situation with everyone staring at you and talking about you, what would you do?" Harry asked Ron, who was following him like a lost puppy.

"Me? Blimey, I'd be bloody nervous. Everyone's talking about me, and who knows what rumours are spreading around?" Ron replied.

Was it just him, or was Ron acting more intelligible? Wait a second… He had asked Ron what he would do… But Ron had answered what he would feel.

"Ron, he asked you what you would do, not what you would feel. I, personally, would ask everyone what they were staring at. That there was nothing to look at." Hermione said, as sensible as ever.

"So should I do that?" Harry asked her, smirking a little.

"If you want. It's your life, your decisions." Hermione said.

"OK then." Harry said. Turning around to the many people staring at him, he said, "What are you staring at, may I ask? There's nothing to look at."

Many people blushed, and one person said, "You." Some people looked away, pretending that they hadn't been staring at him.

"That's better, don't you think?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, much." Ron said.

After a few classes, such as the oh so boring History of Magic class that Professor Binns taught and Transfiguration class taught by Professor McGonagall that Harry could easily follow, they finally had the class that Harry had been wanting to have. Potions Class.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Professor Snape said snidely.

Snape gave them a lecture about what they would learn in Potions class, and finally what Harry had been waiting for came.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked suddenly.

"You would get a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry replied immediately, laid back.

Snape expression flickered for a moment, but as soon as it had changed, it was gone. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Well, it's probably most likely in your Potions cabinet. But, if it wasn't, then I'd find it in the stomach of a goat. It is a stone that will save you from most potions." Harry said, before Snape could ask him what it was.

Snape's face expression turned into one of anger. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?"

"They're the same thing. They're a plant, and it also goes by the name of aconite." Harry replied.

Most of the Gryffindor's were snickering behind their hands on Snape's face expression.

"SILENCE!" Snape roared, which caused immediate silence.

Snape set everyone up into partners and told them to make a potion that cures boils.

He criticized everyone, except for Draco, as usual.

"Neville. Don't forget to add porcupines after you take the cauldron off the fire!" Harry said, suddenly remembering what had happened before.

Unfortunately, he had remembered too late. The cauldron had collapsed and the potion had drenched him. There were red boils all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy! You were supposed to add the porcupine quills after taking the cauldron off the fire!" Snape snarled at him, clearing the spilled potion with a wave of his wand.

Neville whimpered.

"How did you know what would happen?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, I'm a genius, am I not?" Harry said to him, smirking. **(A/N: Is Harry beginning to do things like Draco too much now?)**

As Snape came towards Harry and Ron, who had been working beside Neville, Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Don't take any points off me, I did tell him not to add the quills, but he just didn't do it fast enough."

Snape's expression was one of surprise. He had obviously not expected Harry to say that. "A point you've lost for being rude to me." He said snidely, turning around with a flash.

Harry's hands clenched, but soon unclenched once again, thinking, _Snape really is the same as he was back then. He'll find any opportunity to take points off me. But I know, inside, he cares for me. Well maybe not cares, but he doesn't hate me._

* * *

Harry grinned, he was finally going to be able to fly again. Too bad the Firebolt hadn't come out yet, or he would have beaten everyone easily.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville's excited voice interrupted his thoughts. Neville explained what a Remembrall did, as Harry remembered how he had gotten onto the Quidditch team. And it was all thanks to Neville's Remembrall.

Draco snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hand when Harry abruptly spoke to him.

"Draco, that's so impressive! I know you're trying to show off your stealing skills, but it's okay. We all know that you're a good thief." Harry said coolly.

Draco's skin turned into a darker shade.

"Oh I'm a thief. Yeah, because once I get onto the Quidditch team, I'll be stealing house points, when I get the Snitch." Draco said, smirking as he recovered himself.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice said as she broke the tension.

"Malfoy's gotten my Remembrall." Neville broke in quickly.

"Just looking." Draco said scowling as he walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following him like lost puppies.

_Harry, you're supposed to be trying to make Draco a better person, not a worse one. Come on, you can do it. _Harry thought.

Madam Hooch arrived. "Now, everyone grab a broom and place it on the ground in front of you, please."

Everyone got a broom and placed it in front of them.

"Now, hold your hand out in front of you, and say 'UP!'" Madam Hooch said.

"UP!" Everyone said. Harry's broom came right away, and he enjoyed the feeling of having a broom in his hand again.

Some people, for example Hermione, who was good at everything except for flying, and Neville, who was too clumsy to fly properly, could not get the broom to fly to their hands.

"Now put the broom in between your legs and urge yourself to go forward." Madam Hooch said.

Harry did so easily. He flew around, twisting and doing somersaults, loving the feeling of being in the air again. He noticed everyone staring at him and blushed. He soon returned to the ground.

_Oh shoot! NEVILLE!_ Harry thought as he heard Neville screaming. He looked up to see Neville already in the air going as high as ever.

Neville fell through the air and landed on the ground.

Madam Hooch leaned over him and checked him over. "Broken wrist… bloody nose…" she muttered.

"You lot! I am off to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing and you all behave yourself while I'm gone!" She shouted as she _Wingardium Leviosa_'d him to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Draco! See this Remembrall? You want to have a contest to see who can get it first?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I bet I can beat you." Draco said, smirking.

"Sure. Hey Blaise, can you hold it up for us and drop it when we say so?" Harry asked.

"Harry! You can't do this! You'll lose more points for us! And both of you might get hurt!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shut it, why don't you, Granger?" Ron said snobbily.

"OK I will. So up midair, you mean?" Blaise asked, clarifying everything.

"Yup. OK, Draco get on your broom and we'll both wait for him to drop it." Harry said.

Harry and Draco both flew into the air and positioned their brooms. Blaise flew above them and dropped the Remembrall. Harry and Draco dived for it, but alas, Harry got it first.

"POTTER! MALFOY! What in the world were you doing? You could have broken your necks! Get over here right now!" Professor McGonagall shouted, just like Harry had planned. Draco was a good flier, and Harry knew that Draco would show potential and get on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"I told you they'd get in trouble." Harry heard Hermione saying to the rest of the class.

"Great. Now you've gotten me into trouble." Draco hissed at Harry.

"Oh you can't be so sure about that." Harry said, smugly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I finally get to update… :3 Sorry about that. It's just…. Really busy with life and all… so much homework… -_- Anyway, have a great March Break! :) And, F&F, R&R, PM... You know the drill! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Professor McGonagall took Harry and Draco and left them in her office.

"We are sooo in trouble! NO! Father will kill me if he finds out that I was expelled from Hogwarts. But of course, he will probably bribe them to let them keep me, but you, I'm not so sure." Draco said, sneering at him.

"I'm sure that we're not in trouble. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I am a genius after all." Harry said, smirking.

"So that's what happened. Severus, I hope you will take Mr. Malfoy's consequences into your own hands." Professor McGonagall said as she walked back into her office with Snape.

"Draco, come with me." Snape said snidely as Draco got up and followed him out the door.

"Follow me, Potter." Professor McGonagall said, leading him to Professor Flitwick's room. Harry smiled.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asked.

Harry grinned widely. Everything had gone according to plan. He was going to be on the Quidditch team, and hopefully, Draco would too, and maybe change into a better person…

Wood came out, looking exactly as Harry had remembered him.

"Follow me, you two." Professor McGonagall said primly, and they walked into a classroom which was empty, other then Peeves.

"Out, Peeves!" She demanded and Peeves swooped out of the classroom, cursing.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker." Professor McGonagall said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Oliver asked, bewildered.

"Absolutely. The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, smiling with happiness inside.

"He caught the Remembrall in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Professor McGonagall said proudly.

Wood was beaming.

"Ev-" Wood began.

"However, there is a… bad side of this. The Slytherin team has also found a new Seeker for their team. Draco Malfoy. If we allow Potter to be on our team, they will have to be allowed to have Malfoy on their team." Professor McGonagall said.

"YES!" Harry said aloud accidentally.

Both Wood and Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Harry said quickly.

"Potter, Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor team. He will teach you all you have to know to be on the team." Professor McGonagall said. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too. Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." Oliver said, talking to Professor McGonagall as if Harry wasn't there.

"Yes, yes." Professor McGonagall said.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." She said suddenly. "Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." She said, smiling.

"I know." Harry said.

* * *

"Guess what, Potter? I've been made Seeker of the Slytherin team. And you've been expelled, I'm guessing?" Draco said, sneering as he walked up to them, walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Nope. I've been made Seeker as well, for the Gryffindor team. You're welcome." Harry said, grinning.

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen?" Draco asked, bewildered, not paying attention to what Harry had said before that.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm a genius after all." Harry said.

"Wait, Harry, you made the Quidditch team? And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah. I only tell awesome people." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Wait, that's indirectly saying that Malfoy is awesome, you know." Ron said, shocked.

"How did you know? Ron, it's called sarcasm." Harry said with Draco laughing silently.

"I'm touched that you think I'm awesome, Potter." Draco said with mock honour.

"I'm starting practice next week. How about you, Draco?" Harry said, putting emphasis on his first name.

"Me? I'm starting this week! We are so going to beat you when we verse you!" Draco said.

"No, the Gryffindor team is way better now that Harry's on it." Ron said defensively.

"Well obviously, Ron. I make everything awesome." Harry said.

"Modest much?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Hm… let me think about it… well… I don't think so…" Harry said pretending to think.

"You know, we're the youngest house players in almost a century." Draco said.

"Yup, I know. Wood told me." Harry said.

"Okay, I've got to go, bye for now!" Draco said, too cheerfully to be Draco.

_Wow… Draco is really different now that he considers me… as not his enemy. He's actually a decent person. It's fun to talk to him._ Harry thought.

Hedwig flew down with a letter in his beak.

"Hedwig… I've missed you." Harry said aloud, stroking his feathers.

Harry took the letter out of his beak, and unrolled it.

This is what it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me in my office for some urgent business on this Tuesday 8:00 PM sharp._

_Do not tell anyone where you are going._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Of all times… He had Quidditch practice then!

* * *

Harry had spoken to Oliver to postpone his first Quidditch Practice until later. And now… the awaited day had finally come.

Harry stood awkwardly at the Headmaster's Office front door.

"Hey kid, what do you want from us?" The griffins that stood there asked.

"Oh, my name is Harry Potter… Um… Did Professor Dumbledore tell you to let me in?" Harry asked them.

"Oh yeah… Go on in then!" They said, and Harry went passed them and opened the door.

Harry fiddled with his fingers nervously as he knocked on the other door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry stepped in, and out of nowhere, Sirius appeared, pulling off the cloak of Invisibility.

"Good, it's you." Sirius said, outstretching his arms for a hug.

Harry didn't care if he was 36. He was seeing his long lost godfather who he had thought was dead in… so many years. Harry raced to Sirius and hugged him tightly.

Sirius grinned. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, it sure has been." Harry said softly. "How are you even here?"

"Long story…" Sirius said.

"Now let's get back to business. We need to plan on destroying the Horcruxes. Tell us what the Horcruxes are, and what we can use to destroy them." Sirius said, seriously. **(A/N: Aw… I really should have used the really famous pun for that… Sirius said, siriusly. :P)**

"Aw… surely you can't be serious." Harry said grinning.

"I am Sirius, and don't call me Shirley!" Sirius said, grinning back.

"Okay, we really need to do this." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at the pun.

"Okay then. So, the Horcruxes are… Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort's diary, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini as in Voldemort's snake and… me." Harry said.

"Continue." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Okay, you can destroy a Horcrux by Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom, and… I guess also the killing curse, because that's how the Horcrux in me was destroyed. I died. But Voldemort has to kill me." Harry explained.

"You died?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Well… yeah." Harry said.

"Where are they, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, so Marvolo Gaunt's ring is under the floorboards at the Gaunt's shack. Riddle's diary is at Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy is going to slip it to Ginny, Ginny Weasley next year. The locket is in this cave, Professor Dumbledore knows where it is. The cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringott's vault-" Harry said.

"Wow, how did you break into there?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Polyjuice potion, a goblin, the cloak of Invisibility and Imperio. Anyway, the diadem is in the Room of Requirements, Nagini the Snake… is wherever Voldemort is, and I'm right here." Harry finished.

"Okay… so we've got that information… so… which one should we go after first? And… what's our plan?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius, could you learn Fiendfyre? I know it already, but it'd be useful if you knew it as well. And… Professor Dumbledore can get the ring easily, I know that, so we'll do that first. Is that okay with you, professor?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Certainly." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh… and… the Philosopher's Stone… I'm going to have to go down there…" Harry said.

"Yes, we can not change what will happen too much…" Professor Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand that part very well… why ever not? It will be better… and isn't me meeting Sirius changing a lot of history?" Harry asked.

"Now that, is a story for another time. Why don't you go off now and sleep?" Professor Dumbledore said mysteriously.

Harry said good bye to both of them while wondering, _why is Professor Dumbledore acting so strangely? Is he… can he possibly be evil?_

But he could feel a big headache coming so he immediately stopped worrying himself over something that he couldn't find out.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter… Sorry I didn't update in awhile, R&R, F&F, do whatever you want! :) Feel free to give me advice and ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and PMs on ideas, I really appreciate it! :) I'd shout out to them… but I'm a really lazy person, so sorry on that… :( Anyway, here it is!**

**Suspicions**

"Psst! Wake up, Harry!" A voice said, waking Harry up.

Harry rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Sirius' face.

"Ah!" Harry shouted, but it came out muffled, as Sirius' hand was covering his mouth.

"Ssh! We can't wake anyone up!" Sirius said, and then he motioned for Harry to follow him. "Get your cloak of Invisibility."

Harry grabbed his cloak of Invisibility and put it over Sirius and him.

"It's been a while since I've used this. Still works as good as ever though." Sirius said, stretching his hand out and seeing nothing.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Room of Requirements. We really need to talk." Sirius said.

They made it to the Room of Requirements, and both thought, "We need a place to talk secretly with no one listening." pacing back and forth.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Harry asked, pulling off the Cloak of Invisibility as they stepped into the Room of Requirements.

"Professor Dumbledore." Sirius simply answered.

"Was it just me or was he acting seriously suspicious last night?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't just you, I felt something weird too. Why is he kind of cutting us off on changing history? I don't get any of it." Sirius said, pacing around.

"Maybe's he's evil? Or, maybe Voldemort is controlling him somehow?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe… I don't know… But how would he be controlling him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know… maybe… a Horcrux?" Harry suggested.

Sirius just stared at him. "A Horcrux? Doesn't Professor Dumbledore have that one Horcrux? The locket?"

"Could Voldemort possibly be controlling him through the locket? Does that mean we have to fight Professor Dumbledore? Is it possible that Voldemort knows about us going through the Veil?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don't know… we need someone smarter than us and more powerful…" Sirius said, rubbing his forehead.

"Hermione is a real genius, you know that… should we bring her into this? OH! ABERFORTH! We should tell him, somehow convince him, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you're a genius Harry! Aberforth is powerful, and a lot wiser than us… But I do not think we should bring Hermione into this… yet. She is too young, and… it just might not be good right now." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I agree. So… what's our plan of action?" Harry asked.

"Shoot, the time's flown by fast. We meet here again, same time, next week, got it?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, we really need to talk about this more." Harry said.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Oliver Wood asked.

Harry had received his Nimbus 2000 and boy, did it feel good to have a decent broom in his hands.

"Ready as I can be." Harry replied, grinning.

"Okay, I'm letting this Snitch go, and you have to catch it after one minute, okay?" Oliver Wood asked.

"Sure." Harry said, and to that, Oliver let the Snitch free and it flew away.

A minute past, and Harry chased after it, enjoying the feeling of flying through the air with the wind blowing coolly on his face. He saw a golden glint and immediately went after it, and he stretched his hand out, and almost in slow motion he caught in his hand.

He then flew down to Oliver Wood.

Oliver Wood just stared at him, amazed. "How… how did you get it so fast? You really ARE a natural."

"Not only am I a natural, I'm a genius as well." Harry said smirking.

"Please stop with the arrogance. Arrogance isn't good for you." Oliver Wood said groaning.

"It helps your self confidence!" Harry said, defending himself.

"Well true… but still." Oliver said. "Okay, this time, I'll let it go for two minutes, and then you go off for it."

"Sure, anytime now!" Harry said, grinning.

Oliver once again let it go and they were at it for hours. Finally, when they were both sweating and breathing hard (by they, mostly Harry), they ended their practice.

Fred and George who had been watching from behind a bush came up to Harry and congratulated him.

"Congrats Harry! You're a really good Seeker, Harry!"

"You'll definitely go far."

"That was one sweaty practice."

"I must agree, Gred."

"Well of course, Forge."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, guys." He said, trying to be modest. "But really, it was just luck."

"Luck? Bloody hell no!" George/Fred said.

"Twinsovera. And George, Bloody hell yes!" Harry said, waving his wand. "Wait I've always wondered something. You know, you call yourselves Gred and Forge, but which name is really whose?"

"Well, Gred is Gred, and Forge is Forge, obviously." George said smirking.

Harry laughed. "No seriously."

"Okay, Gred is George, and Forge is Fred." Fred said, grinning.

"All the time?" Harry asked.

"No, sometimes we switch. But for now, it is." George said, winking at Harry.

"Can we see your Nimbus 2000 again?" Fred asked.

"Sure!" Harry said, showing his Nimbus 2000 to Fred and George.

"Wow… this is an amazing broom… can I… try it out?" George asked.

"Me too?" Fred asked.

"Sure, no problem. I trust you guys enough." Harry said, handing the broom to George first.

"But you barely know us!" Fred said.

"Well, um… you seem like good people and you're on the Quidditch team for a reason, are you not?" Harry said quickly.

"Too true… and Fred, don't make him doubt us." George said as he took off. "Bloody hell, this is amazing!"

"Hurry up, I can't wait for my turn!" Fred said.

Harry laughed, watching the twins argue about how long George should ride for.

It was good to be back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I managed to sneak in some fanfiction writing time. I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework but screw that. :P**

**Anyways, yay, Sirius is back! :) Special thanks to my awesome and bosslike brother who gave me so many great ideas, just like the boss he is. :) Love ya bro!**

**Meeting Sirius again**

Harry was back at the Room of Requirements, ready to meet Sirius again.

After the door appeared, Harry opened the door, making sure no one could see him, and walked through, to see Sirius sitting on an armchair.

"Hey Harry." Sirius said, after Harry closed the door.

"Hi Sirius, good to see you again." Harry replied back, smiling.

"I tried to contact Aberforth, but he's away on vacation or something." Sirius said.

"That's too bad; we could have really used his help on this." Harry said, disappointed.

"Yeah…" Sirius said.

"So, what are our plans for everything?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… if only your dad was here right now, Harry… I mean, when I fell through the veil and saw him again, it was really great… but I didn't know what to do… Remus was always the one who planned everything out… if we could persuade him to… but he still thinks I'm evil right now, so yeah… Dumbledore told me a few years ago to try and not change too many things." Sirius said.

"I'm still confused… everything's so… mysterious!" Harry said.

"I know what you mean…" Sirius replied.

"Oh wow, I just remembered. I'm such an idiot." Harry said, slapping his forehead.

"What did you remember?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't have the locket. It's still in the drawing room… in Grimmauld's place. So he couldn't have been controlling him through that… then what's up with Dumbledore acting all mysterious then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…. I truly don't know. This is making my brain hurt." Sirius said, rubbing his forehead.

"Mine as well…" Harry said.

"Well… we've met two times including today, and we're still at square one. We're not going anywhere…" Sirius said.

"Okay, how about this. Since Christmas is coming soon, let's just trust Dumbledore for now, of course, being cautious, and then we'll think more about this after the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Sure, good idea. It'll be good to rest my brain a little anyways." Sirius said, looking a little relieved.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was kind of boring, I know. And short. But I read back, and realized that I needed for them to meet again… so yeah. I have a new chapter coming up soon, so look out for it! :)**

**Potter on! :D**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy! :) Advice is always welcome!**

**Christmas**

Christmas had finally come, and Harry was going to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. Although Harry would love to go with Sirius, Sirius had said he was a bit busy.

And so, Harry woke up, feeling good and remembering that it was Christmas.

In the holidays, Harry had owned Ron and Seamus in chess, as he had played so often back in the… future/past. But they didn't know that.

He had also made his friendship with Draco and the other Slytherin's more secure. Sure, some of them still hated him, after all he WAS, Harry BLOODY Potter. Hermione had also made friends alongside Harry, as Draco hadn't called her Mudblood yet.

Harry had also introduced Hagrid to Hermione and Ron, as he had kind of forgotten about him, in all of the commotion. They were all good friends again.

Harry was going to introduce some Slytherin's to Hagrid as well, but he changed his mind quickly after imagining the results.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he got up. He saw a stack of presents.

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Harry said.

"Yeah same to you." Ron said, sleepily.

Harry looked at his pile, and saw that it was higher than it was last time.

"Hm… a flute thingy from Hagrid…" Harry said, chuckling to himself, as that was what he had gotten last time as well.

And the usual fifty pence piece from his uncle and aunt.

"Here Ron, this is Muggle money, you can keep it." Harry said smiling.

"This is money? Weird." Ron said, looking at it in amazement.

And underneath that, a neatly wrapped gift, with a note on it.

_Potter,_

_Have a good Christmas._

_Malfoy_

Harry opened it to see some Chocolate Frog's, smiling.

And after, was Mrs. Weasley's gift to him. Harry opened it smiling, to see an emerald green Weasley jumper and home-made fudge.

"Oh no… that's from my mum. That's a Weasley jumper…" Ron said, groaning.

"It's nice of her!" Harry said, smiling.

And another package, obviously Hermione's was there, containing Chocolate Frog's.

And after some packages from a few Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and other Gryffindor's, (Harry had made quite a lot of friends) there was the Invisibility Cloak.

"That's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, searching for a note.

And there it was.

_Let what is yours be returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry smiled, reading it. It was Dumbledore's writing for sure. Harry put it away, and the Weasley twins burst in. **(A/N: Oh, how I love writing that. FRED IS ALIVE! YEAH BUDDY! LIKE BOSS! BOOYAH! :) My chest hurts thinking that JK Rowling made him DIE! Her one mistake…)**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey look- Harry's got a Weasley jumper too!"

Fred and George were wearing their Weasley jumpers- blue, one with a large yellow F, and one with a large yellow G.

"Harry's is better than ours, thought. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." Fred said, smirking as he held up Harry's jumper.

"Come on, Ron. Wear your jumper! They're lovely and warm!" George demanded.

"I hate maroon!" Ron moaned, putting his on.

"You don't have a letter on yours… I suppose mum thinks you two are smart enough to remember your name. But we're not stupid… we know we're called Gred and Forge." George said, laughing.

"What's with all the noise?" Percy Weasley said sticking his head through the door, with a jumper wrapped over his arm.

"Even Harry's got one. AHA! Mum thinks you're not smart enough to remember your name too! You've got a P on your jumper! Percy wear yours, we're all wearing ours!" Fred said, a grin on his face.

"I don't want-" Percy began, but was interrupted as the twins forced the jumper over his head.

"And you've got to sit with us too, Christmas is a time for family." George said, with an identical grin on his face.

And so they took Percy away, giving Harry a salute as they went.

And finally, the awaited Hogwarts Christmas dinner had come.

"Hello there, Harry. I really appreciated the socks." Professor Dumbledore said to him, winking.

Harry laughed. "No problem."

"Thanks for the chocolate, Harry!"

"The Every-Flavour Beans were good, thanks Harry!"

"Thanks for the Liquorice Wands, Harry!"

"The Cauldron Cakes were awesome, thanks Harry!"

Harry had given everyone in the school a little snack, other than the professors who got a something a little different.

"Hey, thanks for the Every-Flavour Beans, Harry." Draco said, passing by.

"Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs." Harry called back.

"Anything for a friend." Draco said glancing back at him.

Harry smiled, and Draco smiled back. A true smile.

"Merry Christmas, Draco!" Hermione said walking over, and giving Draco a little hug.

Draco just stood there, stiff as a board. It was clear that he wasn't used to it. But his body eased and he awkwardly patted her back.

"Thanks for the gift!" Hermione said, pulling back.

"No problem. Thanks for the gift as well." Draco said smiling again.

And so they all sat at their own house tables. But Harry decided to move.

"I'm going to the Slytherin table." Harry said, getting up, and walking to the Slytherin table.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked.

"No, sit wherever you want." Blaise said.

And so, Harry sat down, with Hermione coming over to the Slytherin table as well, which caused everyone to get up and change tables.

It was like there were no houses at all, just friends.

Life was good.

* * *

**Mysterious Happenings**

"Professor Quirrel will not be here today. He is away on some business. And for that reason, I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of him." Professor Dumbledore said in the Great Hall.

"I wonder why he's away." Harry said aloud.

The Christmas holidays were over, and the New Year had started.

"Who knows? Professor Quirrel is really mysterious like that." Hermione replied.

"True…" Harry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked, coming up to sit with the Gryffindors.

"The weird fact that Professor Quirrel isn't here today." Hermione answered.

"Well it's probably just what Professor Dumbledore said it was. He's away on some business, something top secret." Blaise said, sitting beside Harry.

"Yeah… you're probably right. I'm just being unusually suspicious." Harry said, laughing.

"What I'M excited about is that Professor Dumbledore is going to teach us. I wonder what's going to happen!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah! I wonder if Professor Dumbledore is a good teacher…" Draco said, wondering.

"He probably is. You know, because he taught here before he became headmaster and all…" Harry explained.

"I can't wait!" Blaise said happily.

"Yeah…" Hermione said trailing off. "Are you excited, Ron?" She asked, turning to the boy who had been sitting alone.

"Um… yeah… I guess…" Ron said, looking rather lonely, eating his food.

And so they went on with their conversation and finally, Defence Against the Dark Arts Class came.

"Hello everyone, as I said earlier in the Great Hall, I am replacing Professor Quirrel as he is away on some business." Professor Dumbledore said.

There was some whispering, and it all went silent as Professor Dumbledore put up his hand to silence them.

"Today we will be learning how to cast a simple spell. It is called Expelliarmus and it will disarm your opponent. It is very useful and can save your life." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Now take out your wands, everyone." Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone took their wands out, smiling at each other. They were going to learn real magic.

"Now choose a partner and say 'expelliarmus' while waving your wand like this at them." Professor Dumbledore said, waving his wand to show them.

Harry was partnered up with Hermione. Everyone tried, although a few failed. Of course, Harry got it on his 'first' try.

"No, not like that! Like this!" Harry heard Professor Dumbledore saying to Neville, impatiently.

Everyone stared at Professor Dumbledore in surprise.

But out of all, Harry was the most dumbfounded. He had never seen Professor Dumbledore being so impatient. Patience is virtue.

"Um… I mean, you have to do it like this… be careful or you might hurt someone." Professor Dumbledore said nervously, looking around.

Professor Dumbledore… nervous? How was that possible?

There were whispers all around, and awkward glances at him. They had all thought that he was such an admirable person, but to discover that he had no patience? That was weird.

"And now we'll be learning how to cast a Patronus charm." Professor Dumbledore said distractedly.

There were cries of protest, as most people had not yet mastered the 'Expelliarmus.'

"Professor, only some very skilled people can cast a Corporeal Patronus. And we're only first years; you can not expect us to cast one!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just continue on with practicing your Disarming spell." Professor Dumbledore said waving it off with a hand.

Something was definitely wrong.

**A/N: Hey people, hope you liked! :) Also, try and guess what's wrong, my awesome brother helped me make the story line. :P Hope you have an awesome day and don't forget to follow, favourite and review! :D**

**Pray for Boston.**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's my new chapter! :) My Independent Study is finally over, so now I can write again! :)**

**Time Flies Fast**

There had been a few more weird things that had happened with Professor Dumbledore, him acting out of character. Harry was still unsure of what had happened, and he had sent Sirius a letter, but as Sirius was getting old, his brain couldn't function very well. And to think that he used to be one of the brightest students…

Another problem was the fact that they both trusted and believed in Professor Dumbledore too much. A month had passed since the Corporeal Patronus accident.

"Hey Hermione, I know we've already talked about this, but what do you think happened with Professor Dumbledore and the Corporeal Patronus incident?" Harry asked once more, in the library.

Hermione sighed, and looked up from her Potions homework. "I'm not sure. From all I've heard about Professor Dumbledore, I didn't expect him to act this way. He just sounded so amazing and… wise. But the way he acted that day, he didn't seem wise. He had no patience whatsoever. I was shocked, and somewhat disappointed at him."

"See, it's really strange. I heard a rumour that the professors heard about it, and they were shocked! They probably knew him the longer than us, and they were shocked as well. Even Fred and George told me that they were shocked. They never saw him acting like that, and apparently Professor Dumbledore was nothing like that as far as they knew!" Harry answered, with wide eyes.

"I just can't get over it. It's so strange… it's like a mystery! Maybe Professor Dumbledore has a secret mystery that no one knows! Ooh I love mysteries!" Hermione said, smiling in delight. **(A/N: Ooh I love birds! Sorry, it's just this Tobuscus thing… Assassin's Creed… that my friends are all obsessed with, and therefore I get annoyed with it XD)**

"I do too… just… UGH! All of this is confusing me!" Harry burst out, face-palming himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron said with a hopeful face as he walked towards them.

"How strange Professor Dumbledore is acting." Hermione answered plainly, continuing on with her homework.

"He's been acting strangely? How?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Um… Ron? Are you saying you seriously didn't realize how strange he's been acting, especially the first DADA class we had with him?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

Harry chuckled to himself. Ron would always be Ron, and Ron had always been a little… slow back in the days. Now. Or whatever you'd call it. This time travelling through the veil thing was really confusing.

"Um… no? Was I supposed to?" Ron asked, meekly.

"Merlin, no you didn't have to, but I would have thought that you were smart enough to realize how strangely Professor Dumbledore was acting." Hermione said, sighing.

"Someone talking about me?" A voice asked.

Hermione slowly turned around to see… Professor Dumbledore.

Oh shit.

"O-oh, professor, we were just talking about how fun the DADA classes you've been teaching us w-were…" Hermione said quickly, stuttering a little.

"We were?" Ron asked.

Harry kicked Ron in the shin, and he doubled up in pain. Ron was about to say something, but seeing Harry and Hermione giving death glares at him, he shut his mouth.

"Oh, I appreciate it. I'm glad that you enjoyed my classes." Professor Dumbledore said, eyeing them strangely.

"Hermione, Ron and I have to be off now. Goodbye for now, Professor." Harry said quickly as he motioned for them to go, as he picked up all of his things and quickly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ron following him.

When they were finally in the Common Room, Hermione made an outburst to Ron.

"What was that about, may I ask?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, shrinking in fear.

"We can't just say that we were talking about how strangely Professor Dumbledore was acting, and so I made up an excuse, that you were supposed to FOLLOW. We were almost caught, for Merlin's sake! If it wasn't for Harry, he might have caught on!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh…" Ron said, realization dawning on him.

"But he didn't catch on, and that's the thing." Harry said in a soothing voice.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. Sorry."

"Anyways, can you believe that it's already almost the end of the year?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't! Time flies by so fast!" Hermione said, smiling.

And so a new conversation was sprouted.

* * *

Harry was going crazy. Something was definitely up. And not knowing just made everything worse. Now, Professor Dumbledore was 'sick' and away. And amazingly, Professor Quirrel just happened to be back right then.

"H-h-hello everybody, t-today P-professor Dumb-bledore w-will be away d-due to a s-sudden illness, Professor M-mcGonagall will t-take his p-place as H-headmistress." Professor Quirrel had said.

"Hey Hermione… weird, huh? Professor Dumbledore away right when Quirrel comes back?" Harry had asked her, looking for her common sense and logic skills.

"Yeah I find that extremely strange." Hermione had replied.

"Me too." Ron had chimed in.

Harry remembered thinking that if Ron had noticed it… how strange was it?

And now it was another DADA class. Great. Harry couldn't help wishing that Lupin was here teaching him. They wouldn't be doing textbook work, they'd be doing real Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry sighed. The boring life of being a first year.

And Harry brightened up, remembering the Quidditch match that had happened in late November.

It was fun versing Draco… everyone had been so shocked to discover that it was two first years on the teams. Of course, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had both demanded to let first years join there team as well… which they were allowed, but could not find a decent first year.

'Snape' had bewitched his broom… but Harry had managed to ask Hermione to sit in front of Quirrel, causing him to break eye contact when Hermione stood up to go to Snape.

Just to make things a bit easier.

And now, there was going to be another Quidditch Match. Oliver had gone crazy, training them really hard, booking the Quidditch Pitch whenever there was an empty time…

The whole team was always exhausted, and barely could finish their homework and study for their exams. They had complained alright, but Wood being the stubborn guy he was… Nope, they weren't going to get their way.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, putting her head in front of his face.

"Oh, Quidditch practice." Harry said.

"But weren't you complaining earlier on what a drag that is?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah, but it's still fun." Harry said.

"That doesn't really make sense, Harry." Draco said, walking to them.

"You heard our convo?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I have better hearing than most people." Draco said, smirking.

"No, it's because of this thing." Hermione said, pulling something out of his ear.

"What is that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"It's this kind of magic amplifier thing, it makes everything louder… at least on what you want to hear." Hermione said.

"That kind of stuff exist?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Of course it does. If muggles created something, of course wizards and witches created something better!" Hermione said.

"Oh, you mean like a hearing aid?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Hermione said, beaming.

"What's a hearing aid?" Draco asked, completely out of the conversation.

"It's this muggle thing that helps people who have bad hearing, hear." Hermione explained thoroughly.

Professor Quirrel gave them an essay for homework, without stuttering once.

"No stutters?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"Weird…" Hermione murmured.

"I'm going crazy…" Harry said.

And during that, Draco just stared at them like they WERE crazy.

**A/N: I know, I know. Bad chapter. AGAIN. I'm sorry, probably my brain not functioning properly. But it's all leading up to something, so keep on reading, and then you'll find out what this was all for. ANY GUESSES?**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's a poll I have on my profile about what your favourite paring is, so go and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize (which is all by JK Rowling)**

**Dear Snuffles**

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Something is really weird._

_The old wise guy is sick at the place that the redhead's dad was earlier before you fell and came here, check on him please._

_The guy who can't speak very well is speaking well all of a sudden and acting weird._

_We should really talk, but we can't._

_Just check on the old guy, and everything will be alright._

_Sincerely,_

_You-Know-Who, but not Voldemort_

Harry read his letter over, to make sure it would make sense to Sirius. It probably would.

The old wise guy meant Dumbledore, and the redhead's dad was Mr. Weasley, before you fell and came here meant before Sirius fell into the Veil and came into this present.

The guy who couldn't speak very well was Quirrel who stuttered, and wasn't stuttering, and You-Know-Who was Harry, but not Voldemort.

Sirius was smart enough, Harry was sure he would understand.

Harry sealed the letter into an envelope and sent it with Hedwig.

"Oh, you're sending something too, Harry?" Draco asked Harry.

"Hullo Draco. Yeah, I'm sending something to um… my uncle." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sending something to my mother. She's all worried about me and promised me to write to her once a month." Draco said embarrassedly.

Harry saw that he had a beautiful raven, which stood out from Draco, as Draco had platinum blond hair and the raven was black.

"I love your raven." Harry said.

"Thanks, my mother gave it to me. She thinks it's supposed to take care of me." Draco said.

"Well… mother's are like that." Harry said softly.

"Yeah…" Draco said trailing off, clearly wanting to say something else but not, for Harry's sake.

"Okay, I'm going to the library to finish my homework now, see ya." Harry said, as he left with tears in his eyes.

He might be old, but he still had emotions.

He still loved his mom.

He still wished he could see her.

If only…

AHA! The Mirror of Erised!

And so Harry was off to see the Mirror of Erised, to see his parents once more.

Erised meant Desire. It was the Mirror of Desire. Erised was Desire backwards… and the little inscription…

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafruoyt on wohsi_

I show not your face but your heart's desire.

How could he not have realized that earlier? Harry smacked his head, chuckling.

And when he looked up…

What he saw shocked him.

It wasn't just his parents.

It was everyone, including his children, his wife Ginny, Hermione, Ron, smiling at him. And his parents as well. And Remus and Tonks, and Teddy, and… Sirius. Everyone.

Harry's eyes filled up with tears once more.

Oh how he missed them.

* * *

Harry had forgotten something.

Or should he say… someone?

Norbert the dragon. Hagrid's dragon. The illegal dragon.

In this world (or present), Harry wasn't too close to Ron, so getting her to Charlie would be kind of difficult.

Well he could just ask Ron as a favour.

"Hey Hagrid, you need to get Nobert somewhere else. It's illegal, and very dangerous to keep it. Your house is made of wood, Hagrid." Harry said, like Hermione had said last time.

Hagrid's mouth was shaped like an O.

"Blimey Harry, how did you know? How did you know that I had Nobert with me?" Hagrid asked.

"I have my ways… anyways, Ron has a brother, you know, Charlie. He works in Romania with dragons, and maybe we can somehow smuggle Nobert to him." Harry said.

"My baby…" Hagrid said, almost whining.

"Here, I'll ask Ron about it, and then we can confirm things. It's really not good to keep him here, Hagrid. In Romania, he'll be able to grow in a good and safe environment. It'll be fine, Hagrid." Harry said reassuringly.

And now, all he had to do was talk to Ron.

15 minutes later…

"Hey Ron!" Harry called to Ron.

Ron looked up, with a surprised expression.

"What's up?" Ron asked casually.

"Well, you know your brother, Charlie? He works with dragons right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Well… it's best you just come with me." Harry said, as he led Ron to Hagrid's cabin.

"Okay, so Hagrid has an illegal dragon, and we need to somehow smuggle her to Charlie." Harry explained once he got there.

"What? Well I guess I can write to Charlie and ask him… but how did Hagrid even get her?" Ron asked, surprised.

"It's… a long story. Just something to do about Fluffy and yeah…" Harry said.

Ron looked confused, but didn't ask anything else.

"So Hagrid, Ron will write to Charlie for confirmation, and we'll set a date if we can." Harry said.

"Thanks so much, Harry." Hagrid said gratefully.

"Oh, and Nobert is actually Noberta, since… he's actually a she." Harry said.

5 days later…

"Hagrid, it's this night. I have my Cloak of Invisibility, so I can just use that and go up to the AstrologyTower, and we'll meet Charlie's friends then, at midnight, and give Noberta to them." Harry said.

"That's great." Hagrid said, not looking very happy at all.

At midnight…

Harry crept up the stairs, with baby Noberta in his hands, his Cloak of Invisibility snug around him.

And so Charlie's friends came, and he gave Noberta to them, everything done.

Right when he was going back to the Gryffindor common room…

"Who is that? I know someone is there!" Peeves shouted.

And Harry remembered a trick that he had used before.

"The Baron has his own reasons for being invisible, Peeves." Harry whispered in a croaky voice.

"Of course sir, I'm so sorry sir." Peeves said, slinking away immediately.

Harry smiled, as he took his cloak off, telling the Fat Lady the password to go inside, and he fell asleep in his dorm.

**A/N: Hope you liked!**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you like!**

**And here the Action begins**

_Dear Barry,_

_Okay, I will check on the old wise guy._

_Nicely put._

_And, what's up with the guy who can't talk properly?_

_It sure is weird._

_We'll talk after I come back from checking on the old guy._

_Stay safe,_

_Snuffles_

Harry was relieved to see Sirius' writing. He had been worrying for a while.

But there was one problem. Dumbledore was back.

This was what had happened:

_"Hello everybody. It's nice to see you again. I am well, and Professor Quirrel is away on some business once again. Have a great day everyone, and now, let's eat." Professor Dumbledore had said._

_Hermione and Harry had discussed how whenever Dumbledore was there, Quirrel was not, and when Quirrel was, Dumbledore was not._

_It was quite strange._

And suddenly another owl arrived. It was pure white, and very elegant looking. It dropped the letter into Harry's open hand and stood there, waiting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I must talk to you on some urgent business._

_Please meet me by my office right now._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry would have no time to write to Sirius… and he had no paper or quill.

That could wait until later.

Harry rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office, and when he got there, the gargoyles let him in.

"Are you ready, Harry? We are off to see the Philosopher's Stone." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Why, Professor?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"There is something we must do." Professor Dumbledore said, as he led Harry to where Fluffy was.

Harry wondered why they were going to the Philosopher's Stone. As they got there, Professor Dumbledore swiftly got out a flute; much like the one Harry had gotten before, but better made and started playing a tune. Fluffy's eyes immediately drooped, and they got past.

"I believe that there is a Devil's Snare at the bottom, so make sure to pull yourself out before it can get you all." Professor Dumbledore said, as he jumped.

Harry frowned. Professor Dumbledore was supposed to know for sure. This was strange.

Harry jumped, and pulled himself away from the Devil's Snare as fast he could.l

They continued on, and Professor Dumbledore got himself a broom and he caught the right key with ease.

As he opened the door, Professor Dumbledore muttered a spell under his breath.

With that, the chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door clear.

Was that all it took? A simple spell that no one knew except for Dumbledore?

And that made Harry think. Was today the day that Harry had earlier gone and caught Quirrel there? Then would Quirrel be there? Then why was Dumbledore here? What was going on?

And then finally, there was the logic puzzle. But the potion to move on… there was only enough for one. How would they both move on?

With that, Professor Dumbledore pulled out a bottle that looked exactly the same as the one that would let them move on out of his robes.

"Harry, you drink this one, and I'll drink mine." Professor Dumbledore said, handing him the one on the table with the smallest bottle.

So Professor Dumbledore wasn't trying to kill him… so what was really up?

Harry gulped the potion down and rushed through the fire after Professor Dumbledore.

But… no one was there.

* * *

"Harry… do you remember how to get past the last test? I don't remember quite well." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened.

There was no way that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't remember his own test. Something was clearly wrong.

"Professor…" Harry said backing away, until he could see the Mirror of Erised as he saw himself smiling at him. And then Harry felt a clunk in his pocket.

"HAHAHAHA! My master can soon come back to life! You are a fool, Harry Potter! Now tell me how to get past the last test. How to get the Philosopher's Stone!" Professor Dumbledore said with a power hungry expression on his face, laughing wickedly.

Harry reached for his wand, but Professor Dumbledore easily disarmed him.

And with that, Professor Dumbledore shrank… or should we say turned into Professor Quirrel.

Harry gasped.

"How did you… all this time?" Harry said, shocked.

"There's something called Polyjuice potion you twit! Why do you think my master has no hair, no nose? No fingernails, no toenails? Yes, I'm sure you think he does have fingernails, but you see, they're fake! Who would have thought? But my lord is almighty and wise, he knows and sees everything!" Quirrel said.

"Get… the… stone… the… stone…" A voice said.

"Of course, my lord!" Quirrel said, frightened.

Quirrel looked into the mirror, trying to find a way.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO HARRY POTTER!" Quirrel shouted as he grabbed Harry's robes and shaked him.

Harry shivered in fear, even at his real age.

"I don't know!" Harry said.

"Use… the boy…" Voldemort's voice said, slithering and cold like a snake.

What a repeat in history.

"What do you see, boy?" Quirrel screeched as he shoved Harry towards the mirror.

"I see my family!" Harry said. It was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Useless." Quirrel muttered as he looked around for more possible ways to get past the final test.

"He… lies…" Voldemort said.

Why did Harry have to go through this again? Why hadn't he realized earlier that Dumbledore was a fraud? All those mystery disappearances, and weird personality swings.

"Boy, tell me the truth!" Quirrel screamed as he shook Harry, Harry trembling as he tried to get out of his grip.

"Let… me…" Voldemort said.

"But master, you aren't at your full health yet." Quirrel complained.

"I am strong enough… to do this… because of your faithful… drinks of unicorn blood…" Voldemort said as a weird figure came out of Quirrel.

Harry trembled with fear.

"STUPEFY!" A voice shouted, and all went dark after that.

**A/N: Finally done, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Here's a challenge for you.**

**Find out what tenshi means. :) This will be kind of difficult because it's just the sound of the actual word, not the actual spelling itself. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who finds out! (Bonniebonbon, Lord Jinsura, Chocolatelover0506, Xby, (if you're reading, which I doubt) do not answer, you already know the answer! :))**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO… DUNDUNDUNDUN… sephchipmunk! :)**

**Here is the revealing. Of two things. What happened. And what the answer to the challenge is! The answer… tenshi means angel!**

**If you're looking for something to watch, watch Spirited Away, it's an anime and it's so amazing! :) The music in it is beautiful.**

**Waking Up**

Harry opened his eyes, remembering nothing. And then it all came back to him.

Quirrel. And how he had been pretending to be Professor Dumbledore. The Philosopher's Stone. Harry got up in shock.

How had everything ended?

"Mr. Potter please rest. You haven't healed fully yet." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But… what happened?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Rest. All will be revealed to you later." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry sighed. "Please?"

"Is he awake? HE IS? Can we see him?" Voices came.

"Fine. But only for 5 minutes."

Draco, Hermione, Ron and Blaise burst in.

"HARRY!" They all shouted.

Harry smiled. It was good to see them again.

"So… tell us what happened!" Ron said excitedly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm pretty confused right now. I really need someone to tell me what happened after I blacked out." Harry said.

"That, we can do." A voice came.

Harry turned his head to where the sound came, and saw Professor Dumbledore and Sirius.

Harry reached for his wand, but Sirius held his hand out to stop him.

"This is the real Dumbledore." Sirius explained.

"Sirius Black?" Draco said, confused.

"Don't worry Draco, he's good." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry that I had to fool you. But I knew you were wise enough to find it out, and… yes, the problem was… they had Aberforth in Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore said in a pained voice.

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed.

"I already lost Ariana, I couldn't bear to lose him too. You must understand, Harry." Dumbledore pleaded.

"I understand." Harry said.

"Wait? So my freaking parents were holding your brother hostage? Seriously?" Draco asked, clearly upset.

"Yes. So I went to St. Mungo's to check on him, and he wasn't there. The nurses said that he was never there at all! So of course I came right to Hogwarts, knowing that something was wrong." Sirius said.

"Meanwhile, I had gone to Malfoy Manor, and had planned to break Aberforth out. But I was caught. Aberforth and I was put into the same room, and we escaped somehow. And I came here right after, because I had a feeling you were in danger." Dumbledore said.

"We arrived at the same time, we rushed past the traps and then we knocked Quirrel out." Sirius ended.

"Wow." Harry said shocked.

"That's crazy." Hermione said.

"It is." Ron said.

"My parents are truly evil." Draco said in horror.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Dumbledore said.

"More than 5 minutes have past, out now! Even you, Professor!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Fine." Hermione said as she stalked off, everyone following her.

Harry looked beside him, and as usual, there was a pile of gifts beside him. He picked up a chocolate frog and ate it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to finish this year with an epilogue, and then write a sequel for the next year.**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: … Can't believe that this is the epilogue. It came too soon! L Anyways, here it is!**

**Epilogue**

They were in the Great Hall. His first year was finally over. It seemed as if it had passed by so quickly.

And… once again… Gryffindor was in last place. But with Harry's luck, he would get a ton of points, making up for it.

"Hello everybody." Professor Dumbledore said, starting his speech.

"Today, as you all know, is the last day of the school year. A lot has happened, and although some of you know what happened, some of you don't. I can not tell you the specifics, but there is something that I CAN tell you. Voldemort is back. Be well aware of it, for we do not know when he will strike again." Professor Dumbledore said, and the students began to whisper.

"And now… for the House Cup. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third place is Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty- two; in second place, is Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points; and finally, Slytherin, with four hundred and seventry-two points." Dumbledore said.

The Slytherin's cheered loud.

Harry clapped politely.

"Ahem, ahem. There have been some recent events that must be taken into account." Dumbledore said.

There was lots of whispers.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall said, and all was quiet.

"First- to Hermione Granger. In acknowledging that something was wrong, that Professor Quirrel and I was not acting normally, and doing something about it, 50 points to Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore said.

The Gryffindor's cheered.

Harry was confused. Had something happened that he had not known?

He began to question Hermione, who was crying tears of happiness, when Professor Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"To Ron Weasley. For being loyal to a friend, and following him when he felt that he was in danger- 50 points to Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry felt even more confused.

"To Harry Potter. For his bravery and outstanding courage against Professor Quirrel, 60 points." Professor Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall was dead silent. Slytherin and Gryffindor were at a tie.

"And finally… 5 points to Draco Malfoy, for getting over past prejudices." Professor Dumbledore said, finishing.

The Slytherin's cheered loudly. And as did Harry.

Even though Harry knew that he should be feeling sad, he was happy. Because he knew how much those 5 points meant. From how Draco used to treat him, and how he treated him now, it was so different.

Draco was a friend to him now.

"Now… Hermione, Ron? What was all that about, earlier?" Harry asked.

"Huh? You don't remember? We told you at the hospital wing! So… well I told Professor McGonagall about what I suspected… you know, I thought there was something to do with Polyjuice potion… and so in his food, we slipped something in that would make his Polyjuice potion last not as long." Hermione said.

"That's brilliant, 'Mione!" Harry said, amazed. If Hermione hadn't done that… then Harry might have died.

"And as for me… well… I felt something was wrong, so I followed you towards where the Mirror of Erised was. Mind you, it was very hard, and I kind of got hurt… but the REAL Dumbledore healed me." Ron said.

"Wow…" Harry said. Ron had done a very courageous act.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

And Harry was finally going back home. To the Dursley's. Harry groaned imagining it. "Why so down? We're almost in Year Two! Isn't that amazing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is! And to think, the year past so quickly!" Draco said, joining the conversation.

"It did." Ron said. **(A/N: I'll try not to discriminate Ron any more ._.)**

"It's just that… I have to go to the Dursley's!" Harry said.

"They can't be that bad… right?" Blaise asked.

Harry laughed, and told them all about his life with the Dursley's.

So the Slytherin's had won the House Cup. But they had deserved it. This year had been amazing, despite some almost death experiences…

And he couldn't wait for the next one.

Amazing what could happen… when he was expecting death. There was definitely a reason that the veil was put in the Department of Mysteries! Harry thought, chuckling to himself.

**A/N: I KNOW! THE ENDING SUCKS! But I'm going to start writing for the next year, and the first chapter will be out on July 13! J So be ready for it! If you're too lazy to follow me, just PM me and ask me to tell you when it comes out! I honestly hope that you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**

**Oh and of course, thanks to my amazing brother who helped me come up with the story line for this story!**


	15. The Betrayal (sequel)

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a reminder that my sequel for The Veil came out. It's called The Betrayal, and if you want to read it (and haven't started yet) it's on my profile so just go and check! :)**

**Potter on,**

**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
